The 1st Rival Exceed Cometh!
by YugiohOriginalFan4Life
Summary: Yuma and Shark face off in their first ever duel. Who'll win? Who'll lose? Find out now. Enjoy.


Jaden Vs Yugi My Version

This is My Fanfic Writing so Please Go Easy. Reviews are accepted. Also, I'll be using italics for the characters thoughts,etc. So enjoy.

Chapter 1 Yugi vs Jaden! The Start of the Graduation Duel Part 1

So now Jaden and Yugi were at place were the Battle City Tournament all started. They shuffled their decks and activated their duel disks.

" Ready Yugi?" asked Jaden with a tone of confidence.

" Yeah, so lets do this." He replied

" DUEL!" they cried out

Yugi LP 8000

Jaden LP 8000

" I'll begin this duel if you don't mind." Jaden said as he drew his card. "Yeah! I play the spell card Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix to form... DRUMROLL please... Elemental Hero Flame WIngman! ( 2100/800?) I end with a facedown. (3/34)

" Wow, Elemental Hero! I never seen that card before!" Yugi said with a surprised face.

" Yugi, this is my Elemental Hero Deck." Jaden replied happily

Yugi nodded his hand then drew his card. " I've to admit Jaden. Your card is awesome but it won't be here for long because I play Mystical Elf in Attack Mode!" (5/34) (800/2000)

Jaden wasn't impressed. "Only 800 points? No offense dude, but she seems weak."

Yugi smiled. " Don't jump to conclusions Jaden. I'm not done yet. Observe the magic card Magical Dimension!" (4/34) " Thanks to this baby, since I control a spellcaster monster, I can sacrifice a monster on my side of the field and then, I can play another spellcaster from my hand. So Mystical Elf, I sacrifice you to unleash a powerful force. TAKE TO THE FIELD DARK MAGICIAN! (2500/2100) (3/34)

Jaden was happy he faced Yugi's ace monster. "Wow, the Dark Magician, too cool!" He couldn't hold back his excitement. It was at this time Yubel, Jaden's duel sprit appeared. _Stupid. Now's not the time to cheer. That's Yugi's ace monster._ Then she disappered.

But Yugi was smiling too. "You like that, well just wait 'til he attacks. But before that, I activate Magical Dimension's other effect. Since I was able to successfully special summon a spellcaster monster, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. So how about your Flame Wingman?

Jaden gasped. "Not him!" But it was too late. Flame Wingman was forced inside the coffin of Magical Dimension and then an explosion went out on Jaden's field. He covered his face to protect himself.

"Yes," Yugi said "Now Jaden doesn't have any monsters to protect himself." But then he gasped. He noticed that Jaden still has a facedown card so if he attacked, then he'll screw up big time. So.. "I activate the magic card, Dark Magic Attack!" (2/34) "Since Dark Magician is on my field, I can destroy all Magic and Traps on the field!"

_Oh no._Jaden thought. _Now I'm wide open!_ He watched in horror as his facedown trap, Negate Attack vanished into the card graveyard.

_Good, now I'm ready._ Yugi thought. "Now Dark Magician, attack Astro Boy over there!" Dark Magician nodded and he hovered into the air. A ball of energy came out of his stick, thus hitting Jaden. Jaden screamed as his life points dropped down dramatically.

Yugi LP 8000

Jaden LP 5500

"I place this 2 cards facedown and let you go." Yugi said (0/34)

Jaden nodded to show that he understood. _All right, that attack hurt like hell. I can't afford hits like that otherwise I may not last long in this duel._ "It's my move, I draw." (4/33) _Hey, not bad._ "I'm gonna set a card down then Bubbleman in Defensive with that, I end my turn." (2/33)

"That's it Jaden? Well then its my move!"Yugi said. (1/33) _Now this is the pefect time to use it. _"I use the magic card Pot of Greed. I won't explain it because 4kids Entertainment has explained this card so many times and it's getting real old."

_Just like you._ Jaden said in a happy face trying not to laugh. (Note: 4kids has explained this card so many times and its old. If Pot of Greed does show in the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and they say what it is, I'll screw them hard so bad that those guys wish they never said it. Sorry for blowing up and let's continue:.))

Yugi LP 8000 (2/31)

Jaden LP 5500 (2/33)

"Now I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian In Attack Mode!" Yugi said as the monster appeared.

Dark Magician (2500/2100) Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)

" Now I play the Magic card, Thousand Knives!" (0/31) "SInce I control Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. So say bye-bye to your Bubbleman!"

"NO!" Jaden yelled as the knives stabbed Bubbleman in the heart thus sending away to the graveyard

_Good, now Judai-kun has no monsters on the field to protect himself. _Yugi thought. (Since when did he called Jaden, Judai-kun? It's english, duh!) "Now Dark Magician, prepare for battle," He pointed at Jaden. "Attack Jaden's life points directly!" Dark Magician rose up in then air once more and unleased his magic powers from his stick to Jaden.

_I have to do something quick otherwise I might as well be done for. _Jaden thought.

**Cliffhanger! So how was the first chapter of My first fanfiction? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
